


College Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's all kinds of fun to be had at a college. Especially if you're a professor. The multitude of beautiful women and handsome men are just one of those things. And Medusa plans on fully enjoying herself.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Emiya Shirou/Medusa | Rider, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin/Medusa, Medusa/Tohsaka Rin | Rider/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	College Fun

**College Fun**

  
Medusa (not her birth name or the one that she used day to day but the one that _felt_ right) glanced down at her daughter as they wandered around the university campus. Sakura was looking very excited and eager, glancing all over the place. Far more energy than she normally showed.  
  
Of course, her boyfriend _was_ around here. Somewhere. And once she found him, Medusa was sure that there would be all _sorts_ of excited displays between the two of them as they started to kiss and makeout and every thing else that a pair of horny children would get up to.  
  
Medusa supposed that, technically, Shiro and Sakura weren’t actually children anymore. But after knowing them for so long, it was hard for her to think of them as anything kids. But maybe there was a way for her to change her mind on that.  
  
Medusa smirked slightly at the thought. Sakura looked up at her.  
  
“Is something funny, Mother?” Sakura asked.  
  
“No, just an idle thought,” Medusa said, pointing off to the side. “Why don’t we check out those sheds? Shiro might be there.”  
  
“I wonder why he would be,” Sakura said, frowning a bit and turning off to the side. “It isn’t his turn to clean up once the club is over.”  
  
Medusa didn’t comment on that. Instead, she just followed her daughter over to the storage sheds for the university’s various athletics clubs. And sure enough, as she got closer, her keen senses could tell that Shiro was in there. And one other person, though whoever it was, Medusa didn’t know them (her, almost certainly) well enough to tell who it was.  
  
“Shiro!” Sakura called out as they walked by the archery range. “Are you in here?”  
  
There was a muffled gasp that only Medusa could pick up. The clattering sounds, though, were obvious that even Sakura turned to look at the nearest shed. She started to walk towards it while Medusa remained where she was, hands folded in front of her.  
  
Before Sakura could arrive at the sheds, Shiro popped out from the door. He looked a bit sweaty and his hair was sticking up. But he had at least managed to pull his clothes together into something that looked sensible on him.  
  
“Ah, Sakura,” Shiro said quickly, looking at his girlfriend. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I was looking for you,” Sakura said, a bit of a strange note in her voice. “Mother came along with me,” she pointed behind her at Medusa, who nodded and smiled at Shiro. “Still cleaning up?”  
  
“No, I’m done now,” Shiro said quickly, his eyes darting backwards to the half-open door. “That’s all taken care of.” He coughed and took a step towards Sakura. “So what are you up to?”  
  
The two of them started to talk to each other, sharing words and glances and touches. It was quite cute and put a smile on Medusa’s face. Then a different though put another kind of smile on her face.   
  
Medusa’s hands snaked down to the hem of her shirt. She made sure that Shiro was looking at her (the cleavage she had on display already _always_ helped with that) and then she slowly lifted her shirt up, bit by bit.  
  
Shiro’s eyes got wide and he kept on glancing between his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s (adoptive) mother. Medusa could see how badly he was swallowing as he looked back and forth, only using his eyes.  
  
Medusa smiled as she kept on teasing the poor boy. She lifted her shirt higher and higher, baring more and more of her smooth, flat stomach. When she got to her breasts, she paused for a bit, letting only the _bottom_ of her breasts be on display. But she could tell that Shiro was still… _enjoying_ what it was that he was seeing.  
  
Then Medusa lifted the shirt all the way up, letting her large, full breasts hang out on full display. She glanced around, wondering if anyone else was here to see a teacher at the university putting on this shameless display in front of one of her students. It didn’t seem so.  
  
Medusa’s eyes went back to Shiro. Shiro was sweating heavily and kept on taking longer and longer looks at Medusa’s chest. It was a miracle that Sakura hadn’t noticed anything odd yet as the two of them talked about the date that they were going to go on later tonight. Assuming that miracle was the right word. Sometimes Medusa had some questions about her daughter and what she could see and know.  
  
Medusa’s chest was _more_ than large enough for her shirt to comfortably rest on top of her breasts. That meant that Medusa could stop holding it up and just start to play with her boobs. And that was _very_ enjoyable. She shivered and made a show of feeling herself up. And it felt _very_ nice to do that, to run her hands back and forth along her tits, feeling the sensitive flesh responding to her touch. Medusa shivered as she toyed with herself, enjoying every single feeling that was running through her right now.  
  
Medusa was starting to leak, arousal spilling out of her and running down her thighs. And Shiro was quite hard as well. His erection was straining against his pants, standing out large and proud. Was Sakura going to notice that? And if so, would she prove to be her mother’s daughter and offer to take care of the erection right here and now?  
  
It seemed that she wasn’t. Instead, she kept on talking brightly and lightly to Shiro about all sorts of things. And without even a backwards glance at her poor old mother. Just as well, really.  
  
Grinning, Medusa twirled around, letting her miniskirt ride up along her thighs as she went. Then she leaned forward, sticking her sizeable, perfectly formed rear out and swaying it from side to side. The miniskirt she was wearing wasn’t the lewdest one she owned. She _did_ need to look professional and respectable while teaching here, even if the large amount of attractive, horny women in teaching and staff positions at Fuyuki University meant that it was less of a concern than it might be elsewhere.  
  
But underneath the outer layers? Medusa could do what she wanted there. And she _did_ , on a regular basis. Medusa started to slowly slide her skirt up along her thick, beautiful legs, smiling to herself as she showed more and more of herself off as she went. She looked over her shoulder at Shiro as she did so, making sure that he was taking in _everything_ that she was showing off.  
  
And Medusa didn’t stop with just showing off her legs, for all that they _were_ very smooth and thick. She kept on lifting the miniskirt up until her ass was on display. And just to make sure that Shiro got to see _everything_ that Medusa could show off, she reached behind her and grabbed her cheeks. She spread them apart, letting the plug inside of her rear wink at Shiro, the blue gem glittering.  
  
That plug had been helping Medusa feel good all day long. Walking around, sitting down, bending over, it had added a _wonderful_ bit of spice to every single thing that Medusa had done. She smiled at the look on Shiro’s face, even though it was upside down to her. She leaned back up, stretching and making sure that the skirt stayed resting on the veritable shelf that her ass provided. And with her shirt still above her chest, Medusa was on _full_ display, every single bit of her open to be looked at.  
  
Or for a lot more than just a look. Medusa had _needs_ , after all. Some needs that always felt so _good_ when they were fulfilled.  
  
Medusa turned back around, letting the miniskirt fall back over her large bubble butt. Shiro was flushed red and Sakura had noticed. She was clutching her boyfriend’s hand and asking him what was wrong. Medusa smiled, listening to Shiro try and stammer out an answer. He didn’t sound very convincing to Medusa but Sakura seemed to buy it.  
  
Medusa started to play with her large breasts, digging her fingers into the soft, huge mounds and biting back a moan. That was the hardest thing she had done since she had stepped inside of the archery range. Medusa was a naturally lustful woman and when she felt good, she _wanted_ to give voice to what she was feeling. It was a struggle to fight back against the pleasure inside of her and stay quiet.  
  
The arousal was _really_ flowing down Medusa’s legs now. She was completely _soaked_ and it felt so good. When she pinched her nipples, Medusa had to bit down on her lip to keep from moaning loudly enough that it would be impossible for her daughter _not_ to hear. Instead, she just swayed back and forth as she kept on playing with herself and enjoying the sensations that were spreading through her body, from head to toe.  
  
The arousal was running down her legs by now. Even with her miniskirt in its proper position, the gleaming arousal had to be obvious just from a single, casual look. Well, that was just too bad, wasn’t it? Because Medusa was _not_ going to be stopping.  
  
“I’ll see you once you get off work,” Sakura said happily, kissing Shiro’s cheek. “And make sure to drink something, alright? You’re much too red!”  
  
“I will,” Shiro responded, tearing his eyes off of Medusa and looking back at his girlfriend. “Thank you. I love you.”  
  
By now Medusa had gotten her clothing back to what it should be. There wasn’t the slightest sign that she had been putting herself on display like she had been. She looked like a normal, respectable (and very, very attractive) professor now.  
  
“I love you too,” Sakura said, returning the kiss and hugging Shiro. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Sakura turned around and headed for both Medusa and the exit. Medusa didn’t make any motion to follow her daughter, even when Sakura looked at her oddly.  
  
“I need to talk to Shiro,” Medusa said. “There’s some problems with the AC in my classroom and rather than fill out a lot of paperwork…”  
  
“Oh, that makes sense,” Sakura said smiling. “I’ll be off, then.” She leaned forward to hug Medusa, who quickly returned the gesture, not even needing to think about it. “I love you, Mother.”  
  
“I love you too, darling,” Medusa said, rubbing Sakura’s upper back. “I’ll see you once you get home from the date.”  
  
Sakura smiled up at her and stepped out of the door. And that just left Medusa and Shiro alone in the archery club. As well as whatever girl (it was almost certainly a girl, at least) was waiting inside of the storage shed.  
  
Something that Shiro was _very_ well aware of. He was staring at Medusa with big eyes and a big smile. Medusa smiled as well as she started towards Shiro, swinging her hips from side to side even more than was required by her high heels. And from the way that Shiro was looking at her, she could tell how much he was enjoying the show she was putting on.  
  
“Hello, Shiro,” Medusa purred seductively, making Shiro shiver. “Fancy running into you in a place like this.”  
  
Shiro blinked a bit at that and Medusa chuckled. She pressed herself up against Shiro and wasn’t at all surprised when his hands came to rest on her butt, squeezing down and digging in. She _liked_ the feeling of that and sighed in satisfaction. Especially once he really started to grope her rear. That made her feel just _fantastic_.  
  
“I hope that you and Sakura have a good date tonight,” Medusa purred, slowly moving forward and making Shiro press himself up against the wall. “You two kids should have _plenty_ of fun with each other.”  
  
“I, um, yes,” Shiro said, looking down at Medusa’s generous cleavage instead of up at her face. “It’s going to be great.”  
  
“But before you go and have some fun with my daughter,” Medusa said, reaching down and rubbing at Shiro’s crotch, feeling the hard shaft forming a bulge in his pants, “maybe the two of us can have some fun together.” She lifted her voice slightly. “Or maybe the three of us.”  
  
Whoever was in the storage room didn’t take the bait. Medusa shrugged. There would be a time for her to uncover that mystery soon enough. For right now, she was more interested in having fun with this boy.  
  
Medusa could actually wrap her fingers around a good portion of Shiro’s cock. It was so _stiff_ and hard inside of his pants, poking out so much. And why shouldn’t it be? He had been spending time with whatever undoubtedly attractive woman was in the shed, then a chat with Sakura and now he was spending time with Medusa. It would be strange if his dick _wasn’t_ as hard as a rock, really.  
  
Shiro’s hands were starting to wander over Medusa’s body, touching her in all _sorts_ of interesting ways. Medusa purred, feeling the lust building up inside of her as he touched her. She was getting _very_ horny right now. Very horny and _very_ ready to act on the lust she was feeling. The only question was which _way_ should she act on it? There were so many different ways for a man and a woman to have fun together, after all.  
  
He started to strip Medusa and the older woman let him. She even worked with him, letting him remove her blouse and miniskirt. And getting plenty of good gropes in along the way, feeling up her generous proportions and discovering once again how well they fit in his hands.  
  
“Man, I thought so,” Shiro said, looking down at Medusa’s body. “You _aren’t_ wearing any underwear. Just those,” his eyes darted down to her leggings that stopped halfway along her thighs, “those.”  
  
“Why would I be, silly boy?” Medusa asked with a chuckle. “That would just get in the way of me having some _fun_.” She trailed her fingers down along his chest, pressing down firmly enough to make sure that he could feel it even through his shirt. “And we can have a _lot_ of fun together, can’t we?”  
  
“Oh yes we can,” Shiro said, nodding firmly as he ran his eyes over Medusa’s body, soaking in the bare skin and the perfectly formed curves. “Fuck, I can never get over how hot you are.”  
  
“Yes, that’s why I need you to fix the AC,” Medusa said with a straight face.  
  
Shiro blinked and shot her a confused look. Medusa rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. If he wasn’t going to listen to the words coming from her mouth, then there was a better use for her lips.  
  
Shiro quickly returned the kiss, even trying to dominate it. Medusa let him, amused by how cocky he was being. And enjoying how good it felt, of course. She shivered and kept on kissing him, running her hands up and down along his back, enjoying how he was twitching against her. Medusa could feel his cock pressing against her bare, wet pussy. But not sliding _inside_ of her just yet. And that was a _pity_.  
  
“You look so _good_ right now, Shiro,” Medusa said, pulling back and running her eyes over his body. “I can see why Sakura likes you so much.”  
  
“She’s a great girl,” Shiro said, sounding like he didn’t want to talk about his girlfriend that much while he was making out with her mother. “She gets a lot from you.”  
  
“That’s the power of genetics,” Medusa said again, getting another confused look from Shiro. He really _didn’t_ have much of a sense of humor, did he?  
  
But he did know what to do with his hands. Medusa shivered in satisfaction as she felt him touching her boobs. Her stiff nipples were sticking out and Shiro paid a _lot_ of attention to them, making Medusa feel good all over as she got touched and toyed with. She licked her lips, her hips rocking back and forth as she kissed him.  
  
“Fuck, I want to feel you around me,” Shiro said, his one hand digging into Medusa’s fat, firm rear and the other toying with her large, soft breasts. “I can’t keep on waiting for it.”  
  
“Then let me take care of things,” Medusa said with a chuckle, even as she felt a twinge of lust run through her own body.  
  
Medusa sank down to her knees, putting her face to crotch with Shiro’s dick. She licked her lips and leaned forward, taking the zipper of his pants in her mouth. Then she tugged it down, letting Shiro’s large, stiff cock spring free. Medusa licked her lips as she stared at it. A blowjob to start out with, yes. And _then_ they could get to some of the other fun things that a boy and a woman could do together.  
  
Medusa ran her tongue up and down along Shiro’s cock, feeling the stiff rod twitching back and forth as she tended to it. Shiro was already making some enjoyable sounds. And his hands had come down to squeeze the sides of her head. What a _naughty_ boy.  
  
Medusa smiled and squeezed her thighs together. What a pity that her hips were so big that there was a large gap in between her thighs, large enough that she couldn’t actually get any pleasure from doing that. Her poor, untended pussy just kept on leaking arousal without anything rubbing against it.  
  
Shiro was trying to guide Medusa’s head downwards, to get her to wrap her lips around his cock. What an impatient boy, who couldn’t even wait for her to take care of him in her own good time. But Medusa could be charitable when she felt like it.   
  
She opened her mouth and started to sink down along Shiro’s cock, taking more and more of his dick into her mouth. In fact, she ended up taking _all_ of his dick into her mouth, only stopping when her lips were pressed up against his belly. Part of his dick was in her throat now, filling her up and sending all sorts of interesting sensations through her as she shifted from side to side.  
  
“Oh man,” Shiro gasped, “oh man. Sakura can never deepthroat me, no matter how hard she tries.”  
Well, that was a pity for Sakura. Really, she _should_ be able to manage that. Maybe Medusa would need to give her daughter a lesson in how to properly suck cock. And maybe Shiro would like to be the one to help provide that lesson.  
  
Possibly for Shiro’s birthday. For now, Medusa kept on moving up and down along Shiro’s cock, never letting it slide _too_ far out of her mouth at any one time. Mostly, she kept most of his cock where it could do the most good. Inside of her mouth and throat, making Medusa feel good as well. Not nearly as good as Shiro was feeling himself, of course, but still _good_.  
  
One of Medusa’s hands was playing with Shiro’s balls, lightly stroking and squeezing them. The other hand was busy with her own boobs, playing with the huge mounds in the way that Medusa liked to be treated. And Shiro, of course, was getting a _great_ view of that. There was a dopey smile on his face as he stared down at her as she worked and it made Medusa giggle to see how excited he looked to have all of this happen to him.  
  
And there was a lot more that Medusa was still going to make sure happened, as well. And if Shiro had any fun ideas, she would be sure to take them onboard as well. Assuming he would be able to speak once she got done giving him a blowjob. Medusa was _good_ at everything she did, after all.  
  
Shiro was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as he stared down at Medusa. He was obviously having the time of his life and he hadn’t even cum yet. Of course, he _always_ looked like this when Medusa spent some private time with him. That dumbstruck, joyful expression was _one_ of the reasons Medusa made sure to play with him.  
  
Medusa pulled her head backwards, ignoring Shiro’s weak attempts to keep her in place. When his cock popped out, swinging back and forth, Medusa smiled, stroking it in one hand.  
  
“Don’t you feel any shame over this, Shiro?” Medusa asked, her voice a seductive purr that could get men to agree with her that they were a small duck. “Letting your teacher suck your cock after talking to your girlfriend?” She slipped the tip of Shiro’s cock into her mouth and sucked on it, running her tongue back and forth over it. Shiro was just on the verge of saying something again when Medusa pulled herself back once again. “And then there’s the fact that I’m also Sakura’s _mother_.” She chuckled. “What kind of man lets the mother of his girlfriend give him a blowjob?”  
  
“Um, a really lucky one?” Shiro asked, like he wasn’t sure what the answer actually was.  
  
“A good answer but you still need to show your work,” Medusa said with another chuckle before sinking back down along Shiro’s cock.  
  
Shiro let out a shuddering gasp and his hands closed down on the sides of Medusa’s head once again. As hard as he tried to squeeze down around her scalp, he wasn’t remotely able to stop medusa from giving him the blowjob that she thought he should get.  
  
“A-and what about you?” Shiro asked, his voice quivering as he looked down at Medusa. “You’re my teacher and Sakura’s mother. Don’t you, ah, stop to, oh!” He fell silent for the next few minutes, panting heavily as Medusa kept on bobbing up and down along his cock. “Why don’t you try to act the way you should?”  
  
It had been a long, _long_ time since Medusa had acted the way a Servant like her _should_ act. And she certainly didn’t plan to go back to acting that way, either. Of course, if Shiro somehow meant acting like a responsible mother and a professional teacher… no, Medusa couldn’t see the slightest appeal in acting that way, either. Not when doing this sort of thing was _so_ much more fun.  
  
Medusa kept on pushing her head up and down along Shiro’s cock, feeling it reaching _deep_ into her mouth and throat before sliding back out. And then it would happen again and again, as Medusa enjoyed making Shiro dance and squirm around as he got his cock sucked. Medusa ran her tongue back and forth over the hard rod inside of her mouth, feeling it slowly pulsing as she sucked on it. It was just so _enjoyable_ to be doing this sort of thing, really. How could she ever get tired of it?  
  
Medusa groped her own breasts as she bobbed up and down along the shaft, feeling the precum that was starting to cover her tongue and run down her throat. Precum for now but _soon_ , Medusa was sure, there would be something a lot thicker.  
  
“You’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?” Medusa said, popping her mouth off of the cock once again and getting a frustrated grunt from Shiro. “You’re going to cum from me giving you the best blowjob of your life.”  
  
That anyone else, Sakura or Scathach or Rin or some girl that Medusa didn’t know about, could give Shiro sexual pleasure in excess of what she could manage, never even occurred to Medusa. For much the same reason she wasn’t worried about her skin turning a greenish shade of yellow.  
  
“I’m not _going_ to cum if you keep on stopping to talk about me cumming,” Shiro grumbled, his hands twitching and flexing as he tried to pull Medusa back down along his cock.  
  
“And it would be _such_ a waste to let you get so horny, so pent up,” Medusa said, a smile crawling across her face, “and then not let you _do_ anything with it, wouldn’t it?” She let the moment draw out and chuckled ominously. “But I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”  
  
Shiro slumped down and muttered something underneath his breath. If there were actual words involved in that, they were so mumbled that Medusa couldn’t make out what they were and didn’t put much effort into it.  
  
Medusa smirked again as she sank down along Shiro’s cock, though actually doing that meant that her mouth was somewhat distorted as she filled herself up on dick once more. And once more, she went all the way down along Shiro’s cock, only stopping once the entire rod was inside of her mouth. Then she started to suck on him once again, bobbing up and down along it and stroking his balls.  
  
And Shiro so _obviously_ loved it. The reactions Medusa was getting from him weren’t the cutest that they could possibly be but they were still _very_ cute. Medusa felt a warm pulsing in her heart as she kept on working, moving back and forth, up and down, over and over again.  
  
Shiro was taking in deep breaths and his hands were still uselessly trying to get Medusa to move at a pace other than her own. And Medusa kept on running her tongue back and forth along the shaft, making sure that she drew out all _sorts_ of interesting squeaks and gasps from Shiro as he was taken care of.  
  
How did you learn how to do that thing with your tongue?” Shiro moaned, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through him. “It should be illegal.”  
  
Medusa smiled to herself at the odd compliment. The answer was practice, of course. Lots and lots of practice. And Medusa was pretty sure that all of that practice was going to pay off pretty soon, too.  
  
Shiro didn’t give Medusa any warning before he came. But that was alright. Medusa was _used_ to men not being terribly considerate before they started to fill her up. She still handled the entire thing with aplomb, though. She stared up at Shiro as he filled her mouth up with semen, shot after shot covering her tongue and making her cheeks swell. And through it all, Medusa stayed on her knees, eyes locked with Shiro.  
  
“Oh man,” Shiro said, sweat running down his face. “Oh man, that was…” he trailed off and shook himself. “How are you always able to make it feel so _good_.”  
  
Medusa smirked up at him, not really able to answer right now. She was too busy enjoying the semen filling her mouth and covering her tongue. It was a _nice_ flavor. Not in itself, really, but in what it represented. It showed that Medusa had done a _good_ job, that she had made sure that Shiro, or any man that she did this to, got to enjoy themselves because of what Medusa had done.  
  
As Medusa savored the taste of her hard work, she heard the storage shed door behind Shiro finally opening up. She looked over at it and saw one of her students looking out from it. It was Rin Toksaha, a _very_ pretty girl who Medusa had often see Shiro looking at during class. Medusa smirked.  
  
“Wow,” Rin said, shaking her head back and forth as she stalked out to stand next to Shiro, looking down at Medusa. “I can’t believe this. I mean…” she shook her head again. “I _can’t_ believe this.”  
  
Medusa could believe this. After all, she had _done_ it. She smirked up at Rin and slowly rose to her feet and stretched, walking over to the black-haired girl. It was a bit of a challenge not to spill or swallow any of the semen inside of her mouth but she could manage it.  
  
Rin was mostly wearing her everyday clothing, that Medusa often saw her in during class. It was still a bit rumpled and out of sorts, though, proof that whatever she had been doing in her time alone back there, it hadn’t been getting dressed.  
  
“Now you two should kiss,” Shiro said quickly, moving around to get a good view of the two of them. “A really _deep_ kiss.”  
  
Medusa didn’t have the slightest problem with that at all. Why would she? She liked girls jus as much as she liked guys. She liked sharing the proof of her efforts. She thought that Rin was quite cute. And she was still _very_ horny. Adding all of those together and you came up with a _wonderful_ answer.  
  
Medusa rested her hands on Rin’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. Rin swallowed and stared right back at her, throat working. Then she was leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Medusa eagerly, gladly, returned it. And made sure to shove quite a bit of semen into Rin’s mouth, covering that tongue with white. Rin didn’t seem like she was fully expecting that and made an amusing noise as her eyes went wide. She tried to pull back for a second but Medusa didn’t let her and then the urge passed and Rin was kissing her back, pushing some of the cum back into Medusa’s mouth.  
  
It was quite fun, really. Medusa was having a _wonderful_ time as she kissed Rin, her hands starting to roam up and down along the girl’s body. And Rin was doing the same to her, softly stroking Medusa’s form and making Medusa shiver as she got touched in so _many_ exciting and different ways. She pressed herself firmly up against Rin, making sure that the younger girl didn’t get any foolish thoughts in her head about doing anything but kissing Medusa.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Medusa could see how much Shiro was enjoying this. He was slowly masturbating, sliding his hand up and down along his cock as he stared with wide, hungry eyes. Medusa smirked and made sure to put on a _real_ show for him, showing _everything_ off and giving the display her all.  
  
As she kissed Rin, Medusa squeezed down around the plug in her rear. It felt _very_ good and Medusa shivered, feeling a bit more lust spilling out of her and running down her leg. And how turned on was Rin? It was a bit hard to check with how many clothes she was still wearing, but Medusa was sure that Rin was just as turned on as she was. Possibly even more, since she had actually gotten _fucked_ before Medusa and Sakura had come by. Though obviously not fucked enough.  
  
“Come on, come on,” Shiro said, stepping up and grabbing both of them by their butts. “Let’s get back inside.”  
  
“Into the storage shed, the height of romance and luxury,” Medusa said as she was led inside.  
  
Her voice was a bit weird because of the cum that was still sticking to her tongue. She started to properly swallow and get herself clean. To an extent. And only physically, of course. She had a dirty, dirty mind and she _loved_ it.  
  
Shiro kicked the door closed, because shutting it normally would have meant removing his hands from the two butts that he was groping. And there was obviously just no way _that_ was going to happen. He was really digging into Medusa’s rear, his fingers squeezing down on the large, firm cheeks and making her tingle all over as she got groped.  
  
Even before the door was shut, Rin was going down to her knees in front of Medusa. She had a fire in her eyes that Medusa wasn’t _about_ to dowse. If she was feeling this good and this driven, then surely, as her teacher, Medusa had a _duty_ to encourage it and see just how far that lust could take her student.  
  
It took her to raising Medusa’s skirt and pressing her face up against Medusa’s pussy. Medusa smiled and moaned as she felt the tongue sliding inside of her, moving back and forth inside of her pussy. She was _quite_ wet already and the tongue moving around inside of her felt _very_ good. Medusa shivered, resting a hand on top of Rin’s head, even as Shiro’s own hands started to play with her body from behind.  
  
“Two students taking care of you at once,” Shiro whispered into Medusa’s ear. “And you’re not doing a thing to stop it, are you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Medusa said with a purr. “Why on earth would I?” She could feel Shiro’s erecting pressing against her rear right now and could also feel Rin’s tongue moving deep inside of her pussy. “Two young, good-looking students like you _should_ be happy to… _learn_ from me.”  
  
“Oh, I’m going to teach you all sorts of things,” Shiro said in a promising tone. “Just you _wait_.”  
  
Medusa would be _very_ surprised if Shiro could show her anything that she wasn’t already very familiar with. But stranger things had happened. And even if he didn’t manage that, sex would _still_ be enjoyable.  
  
The miniskirt was unclipped, sagging down and then falling off completely. Medusa chuckled at the free feeling as she was left only wearing stockings and a blouse. And Shiro was already unbuttoning the blouse, letting her large breasts hang free from her chest. They swayed back and forth and Medusa felt a _lovely_ tingle running all through her body at the feeling.  
  
Rin was still doing her best to eat out Medusa, making all sorts of interesting sounds as she licked and took care of Medusa’s pussy. She was doing a very good job of it as well, sending lovely shivers up and down Medusa’s spine as her clever tongue licked and sucked at Medusa’s folds and clit.  
  
Then Shiro’s cock was sliding into Medusa. She couldn’t keep back the moaning sound that sprung from her lips and didn’t try. It felt so _good_ to have this cock sinking deeper and deeper inside of her. And Rin was _still_ licking her, still running her tongue back and forth along both the cock that was plunging in and out of Medusa and Medusa’s own pussy. It was _wonderful_ and Medusa shivered, her legs trembling as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her.  
  
Medusa’s hands were firmly on Rin’s head and Shiro’s hands were firmly on Medusa’s rear. And Rin’s hands, as near as Medusa could tell, were busy playing with her own pussy, rubbing herself through her black skirt.  
  
They were _all_ having a very good time. Medusa rocked back and forth as much as she possibly could as she got fucked, feeling the hot, hard shaft plunging _deep_ inside of her, filling her up and making her moan and quake as she got fucked again and again.  
  
This was what she _needed_. Medusa had been going without this for a while and she hadn’t realized until now just how much she had _missed_ it. But getting fucked was just so _good_ and she was so _glad_ that it was happening to her once more. Medusa moaned, pushing her hips back and forth as much as she could to take the cock as deep inside of her as she possibly could. And to get as much done from Rin’s lips as could possibly happen as well.  
  
“You know,” Shiro said, his hand coming down from Medusa’s large cheeks to play with the buttplug buried inside of her, “I wonder how often you come into class each day with a toy like this inside of you.”  
  
“It depends on how horny I am,” Medusa said, pressing back against the hand as it moved the plug around inside of her, pressing against her inner walls and making her feel _wonderful_. “Sometimes it’s a lot more than just a plug in my rear to keep me… _satisfied_.”  
  
That was quite true. Once, Medusa had gone into work with a plug in her butt, a dildo up her pussy and vibes taped to her nipples. That had been a _good_ day, though she doubted that she had done a good job of teaching. Still, cumming in front of a crowd of teenagers and people in their early twenties had still been _very_ fun and she had done it three times that day. And she was pretty sure that none of them had suspected a thing.  
  
“Maybe we should all fuck you during class,” Shiro said, twisting the plug around and making Medusa groan. “Just pin you down, strip you and use you like the slut you are.”  
  
“Promises, promises,” Medusa said with a smile. “I’ll believe that when you start doing that, not before.”  
  
Shiro let out a sound that was almost a growl as he kept on fucking Medusa. And Medusa smiled. What else could she do, really?  
  
Medusa could feel an orgasm building up inside of her. It was hard to decide if Shiro’s cock or Rin’s tongue was the one most responsible for what was about to happen. Well, why try and choose? She would just enjoy it no matter what. Medusa smiled widely and sank back against Shiro, letting him support her weight.  
  
And then she orgasmed. It was as wonderful as she had expected it to be. Medusa shivered and moaned, her hips jerking back and forth as her hands made sure that Rin’s face stayed right where it was. She was loudly moaning, even sounding like a slut as she got came from fucking two of her students. She could feel her pussy squeezing down tightly around Shiro’s cock and could feel the arousal splashing against Rin’s face. She _loved_ this feeling.  
  
And Medusa was quite sad when it stopped. She shivered, panting for air as she felt the lust slowly creeping out of her. She shook her head back and forth, even as the heat sat heavily in her belly. She might be done for _now_ but it wouldn’t take very much time at all before Medusa was ready for round two.  
  
“Well,” Medusa said, stretching and sliding out from in between Rin and Shiro. “Now what should we do?”  
  
She smiled as she looked at the two of them. Shiro’s cock, wet with Medusa’s arousal, was right in front of Rin’s face. She would just have to lean forward a little bit to wrap her mouth around it and start sucking. And they were both obviously aware of it.  
  
“I think,” Shiro said, his eyes wide and delighted, “I _think_ that we should form a triangle.”  
  
“Oh, a daisy chain?” Medusa asked, intrigued. “I’ve never done it with a man before, but that should work just fine.”  
  
“No, no, I mean you should lay down on your back,” Shiro said, sounding more and more excited, “and Rin should get eaten out by you and the two of us,” he glanced at Rin, “can keep on making out while I fuck you.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Medusa said, looking at Rin as well. She seemed a bit embarrassed, but not anywhere near enough to put a stop to it. She nodded quickly and took a deep breath. “Yes, that should be very fun indeed.”  
  
There were some mats in the storage shed for… Medusa had no idea what they were for. The important thing was that they were comfortable to lie down on, which was exactly what Medusa did. She got comfortable, finally taking the time to slip out of her blouse and leave herself naked save for her stockings. She posed and smiled, looking up at her two students and enjoying the arousal in their faces as they looked at her.  
  
Rin didn’t waste much time straddling Medusa’s face. And Medusa was delighted to see that Rin wasn’t wearing any panties. Imitating her teacher or had she just not bothered to put them on after getting interrupted by Sakura and Medusa? Who could say.  
  
It did make Medusa’s job easier. She started to lick at the wet pussy in front of her, running her tongue back and forth along the dripping folds, listening to the sounds that Rin was already making. She had gotten _very_ turned on from this, hadn’t she? How wonderful.  
  
And Medusa could feel Shiro starting to play with her as well. In fact, she could feel him tugging the plug out of her rear. Oh ho, so the little boy was interested in fucking Medusa’s ass as well? Medusa didn’t have any problems with that.  
  
In fact, she spread her legs a bit and lifted her hips up into the air, showing herself off as perfectly as she could manage. She _wanted_ this and she wanted even more than what Shiro could give her.  
  
Medusa couldn’t see what the two students above her were doing but she could _hear_ them starting to kiss and make out. It sounded quite nice. What felt a lot better than that, though, was the cock that was pressing against her inner thigh.  
  
It took a while for Shiro to manage to stick it inside of Medusa. He was too distracted with Rin, surely. But when he did manage it, it went right into Medusa’s rear. She groaned into Rin’s pussy as she felt herself getting filled _up_. It felt quite good and she shivered, feeling the hot, hard shaft sinking deeper and deeper inside of her, stretching her out and making her feel _wonderful_.  
  
It wasn’t the same kind of arousal that Medusa felt in her pussy but it was still _very_ fun and Medusa knew that she would be cumming from it in fairly short order. She shivered and rocked back and forth against Shiro as much as she could.  
  
Shiro quickly started hammering in and out of Medusa’s ass, not showing any kind of care for her. And that was quite fine with Medusa. She _liked_ being treated this way and she was more than tough enough to handle it. She kept on licking and sucking at Rin’s drooling pussy, doing her best to drive her student on to an orgasm.  
  
Rin certainly sounded like she was having a good time as she was… _taken care of_. Medusa could hear all sorts of wonderful sounds coming from her as she got eaten out. They were pretty muffled sounds as well from what Shiro was doing to her, but that was alright. Just knowing that Rin was enjoying herself was enough for Medusa.  
  
Medusa stuck her tongue out and ran it back and forth along Rin’s clit. Rin made another enjoyable slutty sound at that and wiggled back and forth. Medusa grinned widely and licked it once more. This time, it was more like a gasping sound than a moan. And Rin’s entire body shook.  
  
It was pretty easy for Medusa to split her attention between getting fucked in the ass and eating out Rin. She could feel the arousal drooling out of her pussy as she got fucked, as she felt the thick shaft spearing deep inside of her, again and again. Shiro’s hands were on her from time to time, mostly holding onto her hips. The rest of the time, they were… elsewhere. On Rin’s body, surely. From time to time, Medusa could feel fingers brushing against her, though she wasn’t sure if they were Shiro’s or Rin’s.  
  
How much did it matter, anyway? The important thing was that all three of them were having fun as they fucked. And Medusa could easily tell just how much _fun_ Rin was having. Her pussy was leaking a lot as she got eaten out and the arousal was pouring onto Medusa’s lips and chin and cheeks. Medusa sighed happily and kept it up, making sure that Rin got to get a _very_ good orgasm. The odds were good for her being _very_ pent up and having to wait a _very_ long time for her climax to finally happen.  
  
Medusa stuck her tongue as deep inside of Rin’s pussy as she possibly could. And that was very deep indeed. The sound that Rin made let Medusa know that her work was appreciated and she smiled widely at it. And she kept on licking Rin’s pussy, moving back and forth along it and doing her best to make sure that Rin had the kind of satisfying orgasm that _every_ girl should get, all the time.  
  
Her efforts soon paid off. Rin started gasping louder and louder and she was rocking back and forth on top of Medusa. She was whining, though the sound was suddenly cut off. From getting kissed by Shiro, surely. Medusa smiled and licked Rin’s pussy, swirling her lips around the soaked lower folds.  
  
And that did it. Rin let out a series of choked barks and her hips twitched back and forth. Then arousal started to spill into Medusa’s open mouth as Rin was pushed past her limits. It was _very_ enjoyable and sent a warm shiver through Medusa at the thought of what a _good_ job she was doing, taking care of her charges like this.  
  
And there was Shiro, of course, who was still relentlessly pounding back and forth, in and out of Medusa’s ass again and again. It felt _very_ good. Very, very good, in fact. Medusa could feel her arousal slowly rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface with every single thrust. She let out a shuddering breath and felt the warmth get reflected right back against her face by Rin’s closeness.  
  
“Co-come on, Shiro,” Rin said in a wavering voice. “Fuck her ass. Fuck the slutty professor’s ass and make her, oh yes, make her scream!”  
  
Shiro would _really_ have to work at it to make Medusa scream. In fact, she didn’t think that there was a single thing he could do that could hurt Medusa beyond an enjoyable tingle. And it seemed that Shiro wasn’t interested in trying to find out if there _was_ something he could do. He just kept on rocking back and forth, pounding his thick cock in and out of Medusa’s rear again and again.  
  
It was _very_ good and Medusa knew that there was no way that Shiro couldn’t be enjoying himself as well. She mentally urged him on, to _fully_ use her, to cum inside of her.  
  
Shiro was probably going to reach that point in the next few minutes. He was going faster and faster now, really hammering in and out of her rear. It felt wonderful and Medusa could feel her own arousal leaking out of her pussy and running down her skin. And sliding along Shiro’s cock, even, though she couldn’t feel _that_ part.  
  
Medusa bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her. She was getting _close_ to her limit now. Any minute now, just a few more thrusts and she would be tipping over into an orgasm. She couldn’t _wait_.  
  
And Shiro provided Medusa with what she had been looking for. She shivered as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. An anal orgasm felt different from cumming from her pussy, just like the arousal she got from getting fucked in either felt different. But it was still an _orgasm_ and that was what mattered. Medusa moaned as her pussy squeezed down around nothing, as the pleasure welled up inside of her, coursing through every part of her being. She _loved_ it and she moaned into Rin’s wet pussy, even as the student pressed her own dripping folds against her teacher’s mouth.  
  
Shiro didn’t last long after that. He grunted and pushed his dick as deep inside of Medusa as he could. She could feel every single centimeter sliding inside of her, forcing her walls apart and making her feel _good_. She shivered, legs kicking and jerking as she felt herself getting filled up.  
  
And then she felt the semen starting to fill her up. Shiro was cumming a _lot_ and there was no way for Medusa to do anything but take every single drop of it inside of her pussy. She moaned once more, feeling the hot cum splashing against the insides of her walls. She loved the feeling.  
  
And there was plenty of _feeling_ for her to enoy. Shiro was cumming a _lot_ and it was all flowing inside of Medusa. She shivered again, feeling jet after jet of thick semen painting her walls white with cum as she got _covered_ with it. It was a thoroughly enjoyable feeling and put her in mind of some of the fun she had had with other men. _Multiple_ other men, all at the same time, in fact.  
  
Shiro stayed buried inside of her for a while. She could hear him panting for breath and Medusa was sure that there had to be a _very_ cute expression on his face right now. What a pity that she couldn’t get to see it.  
  
Even as that thought came to Medusa, Rin was slowly climbing off her, letting light flood into Medusa’s eyes once more. She blinked, looking around.  
  
Shiro had an almost comically happy look on his face at the moment as he looked down at Medusa. His eyes were big and there was an equally large smile on his face. He was still holding on tightly to her hips and his dick was still buried inside of Medusa.  
  
“Wow, you two look good like that,” Rin said, sagging down to the mats and widely spreading her legs, letting Medusa look up her skirt at what she had been tending to. It still looked quite wet and gleaming with arousal. “I wish I could take a photo of it.”  
  
“I can give you some better memories than just a photo,” Shiro said, pulling out of Medusa’s rear. His dick was still stiff and he looked at Rin with a hunger in his eyes. “Remember what we were doing before we got interrupted?”  
  
“No, I completely forgot that you were fucking me and that I was this close,” Rin held up her hand with her fingers pinched together, “to cumming. It completely slipped my mind.”  
  
Shiro chuckled as he got closer to Rin. Medusa watched, lazily rubbing her pussy with two fingers but not actually sliding inside just yet. She was still feeling turned on but she could wait a bit before she got into the swing of things once again.  
  
“Well, why don’t we pick up where we left off?” Shiro said with a happy grin, getting close to Rin and pressing her down to the mat.  
  
Rin didn’t resist at all and Medusa looked on with interest. Should she watch or should she join in? It was a hard call to make and she bit her lip, before finally deciding that she might as well join in.  
  
It was quite easy to roll over to those two and scoop Rin up. Rin made a startled sound at that and looked into Medusa’s eyes as she ended up on top of the older woman. Shiro made an equally startled sound as the one woman in front of him was replaced by two women off to the side.  
  
“Come on, you two,” Medusa said, running a hand through Rin’s hair. “Let’s all do this together.”  
  
“That sounds fine by me,” Shiro said quickly, nodding his head and sounding obscenely excited over the idea of getting to continue the threesome. “I’m all for it.”  
  
“Well, I _suppose_ ,” Rin said, the blush on her cheeks being a lot more honest than her words. “I’m already sharing Shiro with one girl, so why not another one?”  
  
Medusa smiled and nodded at that, holding Rin close to her. She ran her hands up and down along Rin’s body, feeling the smooth, soft skin underneath her fingers and listening to the happy sounds that Rin was making. Medusa spread her legs apart, after making sure that they were tangled up in Rin’s so Rin was put on display as well.  
  
“Well, Shiro?” Medusa asked, running her hands up and down along Rin’s back. Her butt was _very_ squeezable and Medusa enjoyed herself as she dug into it. “Are you going to come and have a good time with this?”  
  
“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Shiro said, leaning forward. His hands overlapped with Medusa’s and Rin squeaked as she got groped by four hands at once. “Man, this is going to be _great_.”  
  
Medusa smiled as she switched her gaze between Rin and Shiro. Rin looked a bit more nervous than Shiro and Shiro looked a bit more turned on than Rin, but they still had pretty similar expressions on their face. Medusa grinned as she saw the effects that Shiro’s cock had on Rin as he slid inside of her.  
  
Rin made a _very_ satisfying sound as she got fucked. She gasped as the cock slid inside of her pussy and the red consumed even more of her face. She wiggled around on top of Medusa, her body pressing down against Medusa’s own. It was a _nice_ feeling and Medusa wrapped her in a tight hug to make sure that there was no possible way that Rin could leave, even if she wanted to.  
  
Shiro started rocking back and forth inside of Rin, going faster and faster. Her body could obviously take it and she was enjoying it, letting out all sorts of sweet sounds as she got fucked. Medusa smiled and stroked her hair, feeling a sort of motherly affection for Rin as she got fucked. Odd that she had never felt _this_ sort of affection for her own adopted daughter, but maybe that just pointed at Medusa having some sort of standards after all.  
  
“Oh yes,” Shiro said, sounding _very_ happy with himself. “The two of you are _amazing_. You know that, right?”  
  
“Of course I know it,” Rin said quickly, sounding a bit insulted that the subject could even be questioned. “What else could I possibly be?”  
  
Medusa chuckled and shit Rin up with a kiss. Rin made a squeaking sound as she was kissed but quickly ended up melting into it. She clutched Medusa’s shoulders and her tongue pressed against Medusa’s own. It was a _nice_ kiss.  
  
And it was made a lot better as Shiro pulled out of Rin and pushed into Medusa. Medusa’s pussy was _more_ than wet enough to open up in front of the cock and let him slide all the way in. Medusa shivered and squeezed down around Shiro. She wasn’t sure how often she was going to cum as she got fucked by her student, but the more often, the better, surely.  
  
And Shiro seemed to be thinking along pretty similar lines. He was fucking Medusa hard and fast, really pounding in and out of her. It was a lovely feeling and Medusa was enjoying every single second of it as it happened. She could feel the jolts from the cock filling her up traveling through her body and making sure that every single bit of her was left feeling as absolutely good as possible.  
  
It didn’t last nearly long enough, of course. All too soon, Shiro was pulling out of Medusa and sliding back into Rin. Medusa didn’t have a _real_ problem with that, of course. Rin deserved to feel good, just as much as Medusa did. She could share the love. Or something similar to love, at least.  
  
“Oh yes,” Rin muttered as she was filled up once again. “Oh, Shiro, I love your cock so much.”  
  
“There’s a lot more to me than just my dick,” Shiro said.  
  
“I love your cock so much,” Rin repeated, a chuckle in her voice.  
  
Medusa smirked as well at the smug little smile on Rin’s face. Then she got rid of it by kissing her. By the time Medusa pulled back, Rin was panting for breath, her mouth hanging open as she stared down at Medusa. There wasn’t a trace of smugness to be seen, just pure _lust_.  
  
An ever increasing amount of lust as Shiro kept on fucking her. He was taking her just as hard and as fast as he had taken Medusa. A triumph of the energy of youth, Medusa supposed.  
  
Rin and Shiro both practically jumped out of their skins when Shiro’s cell phone rang. Medusa didn’t even try to hide her humor at that and laughed long and loud at the expressions on their faces as Shiro paused in his fucking to pull his phone out.  
  
“It’s Sakura,” Shiro said, waving Medusa to stop her cackling.  
  
Medusa managed as much, though she noticed with amusement that Shiro was still pumping in and out of Rin, though not quite as fast as he had been before. She held a finger to her lips and Rin rolled her eyes. As if she needed to be told, that was surely the thought running through her mind right now.  
  
“Hi, Sakura,” Shiro said brightly as he reached down to squeeze Rin’s rear. “What’s up?”  
  
Medusa’s sense of hearing wasn’t good enough to take in her daughter’s side of the phone call. And she didn’t need to hear it, either. Instead, she just slowly started kissing Rin, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and holding her close. Out of the corner of her eye, Medusa could see how much Shiro was enjoying this, staring down with wide eyes as he kept on pumping in and out of Rin.  
  
“I’m doing fine,” Shiro said, making Medusa smile. Oh yes, he was doing _more_ than fine, wasn’t he? “I’m with your mother and Rin from class right now.” Rin’s eyes got wide at that and Medusa distracted her with another kiss. “Yeah, I’ll probably be done in maybe another twenty minutes or so.”  
  
The phone call kept on going on like that for a while. It was easy enough to guess what Sakura was saying and Medusa only listened with half an ear to Shiro’s side of the conversation. The rest of the time, she focused on kissing the beautiful, half-naked girl in her arms and making sure that Rin wiggled around _very_ cutely indeed.  
  
“I’ll tell you everything during the date,” Shiro said with a nod. “I love you too, Sakura.”  
  
Shiro let out a breath as he put the phone away. He didn’t say anything and just pulled out of Rin to slide back into Medusa. Medusa was quite fine with that and groaned in appreciation as she got filled up. The hot rod sinking deep inside of her felt _very_ fine and she shivered, enjoying the feeling.  
  
Rin started aggressively kissing her as Medusa got fucked. Medusa even let Rin kiss her aggressively, holding her mouth open and letting Rin do whatever she pleased. It could be fun to take a walk on the more submissive side of things from time to time as well.  
  
Shiro was still pounding in and out of Medusa at a quick, rapid rate. She did hope that the boy wasn’t planning on cumming inside of her. She had already taken his load twice today. Something like that should be shared with Rin, especially since she must have been expecting that from when it had just been the two of them having sex.  
  
“Are you getting close, Rin, Shiro?” Medusa asked, stroking the side of Rin’s face as she looked her in the eyes. “Getting close to cumming?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Rin breathed out, a smile appearing on her face before it was replaced by an expression of complete lust. “I’m getting _so_ close.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty good as well,” Shiro grunted as he pulled out from Medusa. “I’m probably-.”  
  
“What are you _doing_?” Rin squealed at the top of her lungs, jolting forward and pressing her breasts against Medusa’s face. “That’s the wrong hole!”  
  
“Oh! Oh, sorry,” Shiro said, not sounding all that sorry. “I was talking with Medusa and, well…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you thought I wouldn’t notice,” Rin said with a sniff. “I know _that_ trick!”  
  
“There, there,” Medusa said, smiling as she patted Rin while tugging her down to a more convenient level. “There’s no harm done, right?”  
  
Rin was still grumbling about that as she tried to get comfortable on top of Medusa. Medusa didn’t respond to the grumbling and just made sure that Rin was as comfortable as could be as Shiro slid back inside of her. Into her pussy this time, at a guess, since she wasn’t complaining about what was happening to her.  
  
“You’re going to have to do a _lot_ more to make me cum now!” Rin said in a fiery tone. “And if you start slacking off I won’t forgive you!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro grumbled. “Geez, I can fuck Sakura up the ass no problem.”  
  
“Do I _look_ like Sakura?” Rin asked, sounding peevish. “No, I’m much more beautiful and refined and talented.”   
  
Rin might have continued in that vein but she saw the look that Sakura’s mother was giving her and decided to shut up. She sniffed heavily and wiggled around, as much as she could with two people and one cock holding her in place.  
  
“Sometimes I think you deserve a good spanking,” Shiro said in a musing tone.  
  
“That can be fun,” Medusa agreed. “Giving it or getting it.”  
  
“I don’t see how,” Rin said with another roll of her eyes. “Just treat me the way a _lady_ like me deserves to be treated, alright?”  
  
Shiro chuckled ominously at that. Medusa had to smile as well. She remembered some of the ways that she had seen ladies treated. And some of the ladies that had enjoyed being treated that way. Both here in modern Japan and back in the old days. Ah, the glorious memories of days gone by.  
  
And Shiro was still fucking Rin. He seemed to be going just as hard and as fast as before and Rin was obviously enjoying the feeling greatly. She was starting to moan and there was a different shade of red appearing on her cheeks. It was obvious that she was getting close to an orgasm, bit by bit. Medusa smiled.  
  
Cumming, obviously, was the best possibility. But watching a cute girl or a handsome guy orgasm as well could be quite enjoyable. Especially when she was this close to the person in question and would be able to see every twitch of pleasure crossing across Rin’s face as she was pushed over the edge.  
  
Medusa didn’t have long to wait. Rin started to take deeper and deeper breaths, in a way that Medusa could easily recognize as the prelude to an orgasm. She held the smaller girl down tightly, making sure that their bodies were rubbing against one another as the pleasure was made to build up inside of Rin. Medusa was tempted to kiss her but held back. She wanted to soak in every single detail of this, to not miss a single thing.  
  
And then it happened and it was just as beautiful to see as Medusa knew that it would be. Rin looked _wonderful_ as Shiro made her cum. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils grew tiny as Medusa kept on feeling the thrusts making her body rock back and forth. Her mouth fell open and even when she started trying to say something, it never fully closed and the words were never properly formed. All in all, it was shockingly beautiful and Medusa was _very_ glad that she was getting to see it.  
  
“It feels nice, doesn’t it, Rin?” Medusa asked, stroking Rin’s head. “You love taking cock, don’t you? Feeling it thrusting away inside of you, reaching deep into your pussy, making you melt and moan and get so _tight_. It’s everything a girl can want, isn’t it?”  
  
Rin made a moaning sound that was probably agreement. It was hard to say for sure, though, and Medusa didn’t really care enough to ask any follow-up questions. Nope, just staying right here, letting Shiro keep on pounding in and out of her student’s pussy again and again was enough. She looked over Rin’s head at Shiro.  
  
Shiro looked like he was having a pretty good time as well, a look of concentration on his face as he thrust in and out of Rin’s pussy over and over again. Medusa wondered how long he could possibly keep it up for.  
  
Not all that long, actually. Even as Medusa formed the first words to ask him how he was doing, Shiro grunted and his eyes went wide. Then he was pulling out of Rin. Medusa could tell by the disappointed sound that the black-haired girl made.  
  
And after that, Medusa could feel cum starting to land on her pussy, covering her plump lower lips in semen and making her shiver. The same was happening to Rin and the two of them were united in the feeling, getting _covered_ in cum. It really was impressive that Shiro could still produce so much semen to share with the two of them. Medusa _liked_ it.  
  
And she liked the feeling of it as well. The sensation of hot, sticky cum covering her skin was always something that she enjoyed. And she _especially_ enjoyed it right here and now. Medusa smiled, feeling Rin’s nearly naked body pressing against her own as she ran her hands all over Rin’s back and butt.  
  
“Oh wow,” Shiro said, slumping down. “That was- wow, you two can really drain a dry guy.” There was a pause and Medusa lifted her eyebrows. “I mean, drain a guy dry.”  
  
“But if you can still talk,” Medusa said, sitting up and taking Rin with her, “then you obviously aren’t drained completely dry yet.” She chuckled. “What do you say, Rin? Want to see if we can get another orgasm out of Shiro?”  
  
“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Rin said with a matching smile. “You don’t mind if you spend some more time with the two of us, do you, Shiro?”  
  
“I _do_ have a job to get to, you know,” Shiro said, not actually saying no. “And you know that _Scathach_ expects me to be just as much of a hard worker as you two do.”  
  
“And yet,” Medusa said, looking Shiro over and grinning, “I still think that Rin should give you a blowjob anyway.” She looked at Rin, who looked a bit tired but also _very_ determined. “I expect to see the same level of care and attention to detail in this blowjob that I usually see from your classwork, Rin.”  
  
“You got it, Professor,” Rin said, nodding and crawling over to Shiro. Was she actually able to stand up right now? Hard to say. “You better be ready for this, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro’s cock _was_ still hard, so it seemed that he was. And it meant that Rin didn’t need to waste any time getting him erect. She could get straight to business, bobbing her head up and down along the cock in front of her and doing her best to make sure that he got to feel _good_.  
  
Medusa sat down to watch. She sat very close down, getting an _excellent_ view as Rin started to bob up and down along the cock. And was there any harm in starting to masturbate as well? She couldn’t see why. Medusa started to stroke her wet pussy as she stared, watching in approval as Rin moved up and down along the cock in her mouth.  
  
Medusa wasn’t at all surprised when Shiro reached down and grabbed the sides of Rin’s head. Rin was, it seemed, but it was too late for her to do anything about it. She started to get her face fucked, eyes going wide and making a muffled sound of protest. Shiro didn’t stop to care and just kept on pounding in and out of Rin’s mouth, making a bulge appear in her throat time and time again as she was made to swallow Shiro’s cock all the way.  
  
Medusa watched in approval. She wasn’t getting a lot of chances to study Rin’s technique, but she _was_ enjoying what she was seeing. Very much so, in fact. She grinned widely as she watched the flustered expression on Rin’s face as she swallowed dick again and again.  
  
Shiro wasn’t the only one enjoying himself. Medusa’s fingers were working at her pussy, pushing the semen covering her lower lips inside of her as she masturbated. And Rin was doing the same, one hand working between her legs as she touched herself. She was making all kinds of interesting sounds already and not all of them were coming from her mouth. Wonderful, really.  
  
Medusa got comfortable and lifted one hand to play with one of her breasts. Just one hand really wasn’t enough to take care of her large boobs, of course, but it would have to do. She smirked and kept on watching as one of her students used another of her students like a living sex toy. It was _very_ hot to see.  
  
Medusa was sure that she could do a better job of giving a blowjob (or getting her face fucked) than Rin was doing. But that was no reason to butt in. Rin needed a chance to practice and improve, after all, picking up new knowledge and skills. That was one of Medusa’s founding beliefs as a teacher.  
  
And just _look_ at how quickly she was learning. She had already tilted her head backwards a bit to let the cock slide deeper into her mouth, to take even more of what Shiro was forcing into her. What a _lovely_ sight. Medusa grinned and kept on masturbating, rubbing her clit every now and then and plunging three fingers into her pussy.  
  
Medusa could feel an orgasm building up inside of her as she touched herself. She managed not to actually whine and whimper but it was something of a close thing. She _did_ close her eyes and shiver as she felt the pleasure washing through her like a lake breaking its banks. But that was _good_. That was very good indeed.  
  
And looking at the two young adults in front of her, they were feeling just as good. Especially Shiro, of course, but Rin was obviously enjoying everything happening to her as well as she masturbated, touching her undoubtedly soaking wet pussy as she got her mouth and throat stuffed with cock.  
  
What a wonderful sight. Medusa smiled as she stared at the two of them. Rin looked so _natural_ like this. On her knees, head tilted backwards slightly, taking the cock that was pounding into her time and time again. And making sure to get some pleasure for herself, with her hand in between her legs.  
  
In fact, except for sucking on cock, Medusa and Rin had an almost identical pose. They were both playing with their breasts with one hand and touching their pussies with the other. And they were both only wearing one major article of clothing. Medusa smirked at that, momentarily wondering how hard it would be to get Rin to join her in being completely naked. Not all that hard, probably, but Medusa did _not_ feel up to trying that today.  
  
Instead, she just kept on watching and touching herself as Shiro really hammered into Rin’s mouth. Rin was still making gagging sounds but she was also taking the cock _all_ the way into her mouth so there was obviously no actual gag reflex. Good, good. That was a good sign. Really, what woman _needed_ a gag reflex? That would just get in the way of sucking cock.  
  
Medusa smirked a bit at that and licked her own plump lips. Oh yes, that was a _very_ nice thought. And speaking of nice thoughts, the look on Shiro’s face said that he was thinking of any _number_ of nice things at the moment. Medusa was sure that she could guess what a large number of them were. Getting Sakura in here to make this a foursome would just be the start, without a doubt.  
  
Medusa had her own ideas about how this situation could be improved but she wasn’t going to bother trying to find some scented candles or a softer mat to lay on. No, she was just going to keep on masturbating, plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy over and over again.  
  
Medusa spread her fingers apart inside of herself, feeling a _wonderful_ tingle as she did so. She bit her lip and softly moaned as her fingers stroked the insides of her pussy, running up and down along the soaking wet folds. She _loved_ this. And she also loved what she was doing with her breasts right now.  
  
Her fingers were toying with her stiff nipple. Drawing it away from her body, rubbing it back and forth, pressing down on it, doing any of the wonderful things that could make a lady feel _good_. And Medusa was feeling so very good as she kept on taking care of herself. She smiled and shivered and kept on going.  
  
Medusa realized that she could give some instructions to Rin about her masturbation technique. What felt best varied form girl to girl, of course, but there were still _some_ things that were universal. And that Medusa wasn’t seeing Rin do. After this was all over and Medusa felt up to it, she should take Rin to the side and give her a… hands-on display of how best to make a lady’s body feel good. Medusa had just as much experience with that as she did with making men feel good.  
  
A smile twitched across Medusa’s face at the thought and then she moaned. She was starting to feel _very_ good indeed. A shiver ran across her body, from her head to her toe. She sighed heavily and happily and then she moaned again. And she kept on masturbating, enjoying the lust that was spreading through her body.  
  
She was getting close to an orgasm, she could tell. Very, very close. It was just going to take a little bit more work and then she would be able to cum. And after that- well, there was no sense in planning too far ahead, now was there? Medusa might as well just see what happened after the orgasm.  
  
Shiro was picked up the pace, really slamming his dick in and out of Rin’s mouth right now. It was quite erotic to watch and Medusa licked her lips as she stared at the black-haired girl getting thoroughly used and fucked. She leaned forward a bit, doing her best to pick out every single detail as she stared.  
  
Shiro came shortly after that. He made a grunting sound and pulled Rin’s face down along his shaft, pushing his cock _deep_ into her mouth. Medusa was sure that Rin must be swallowing every single centimeter of Shiro’s cock.  
  
Then he was cumming, undoubtedly shooting his cum right down Rin’s throat and into her stomach. Medusa grinned as Rin made some twitching gestures and stared with wide eyes up at Shiro. He didn’t let go, didn’t let her sink back. He made sure that she stayed right where she was, taking every single drop of cum as it flowed out of his balls and into her throat.  
  
It was a shockingly hot sight and Medusa picked up her masturbation as she watched. Her fingers were slamming in and out of her pussy as she stared, drinking in _everything_ that she was seeing. It was so hot, so lovely and it was just what she needed to push herself over the edge. Medusa just needed a _little_ bit more and she could orgasm as well. Her… Medusa had honestly stopped keeping count of how many times she had cum just since meeting Shiro. But it was likely to be her last orgasm for a while.  
  
So it was a good thing that it was a _good_ one. As Medusa’s fingers brushed her clit and teased her nipples, her body responded in exactly the right way. She was pushed over the edge, made to cum and to cum _hard_. She loved every single second of it and gasped, feeling the pleasure pulsing inside of her body as her pussy squeezed down tightly around her fingers. Amazing, amazing, she loved this. And as the orgasm kept on extending itself through her body, she found more and more for her to love.  
  
Medusa slumped backwards as the orgasm washed through her. Amazing, amazing, this was amazing. It was perfect. It was wonderful. It was even more words that Medusa couldn’t be bothered to come up with right now. It was enough to know that she _loved_ this.  
  
And that it was probably going to be a while before she would be able to get up on her feet and go do _anything_ else. Just like Rin. Rin’s face was down on the mat, her butt was up in the air and she was drooling slightly. From both sets of lips, actually. It was quite nice to see.  
  
“And now, ladies, if you’ll excuse me,” Shiro said. He was panting for breath and sweat was running down his flushed cheeks. But he was still standing and that was more than what Medusa thought she could manage at the moment, “I need to go to my job.”  
  
With that, Shiro swaggered out of the shed. Medusa didn’t need to actually see his face to know that there was a big, big smile there. Well, let him smile. He had earned this, after all.  
  
Medusa let her head slump back with a sigh and a contented smile. Well. Well, well, well. What a wonderful day for all three of them.  
  
And she was sure that her daughter was going to have a wonderful night as well.


End file.
